Things that don't belong
by ciirque
Summary: Sasuke finds himself waking to find a man proclaiming to be his master and he, his pet. The young Uchiha goes through his life living a lie and left his old one behind. Will he ever go back? Major OOC OroSasu slight NaruSasu and maybe a hint of nekoness
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is my new OroSasu fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy. Also I do not own Sasuke, Orochimaru, Naruto, and ect.**

**This is for a new friend of mine on fanfic, Sound-Sasuke. This is for you!**

**Also thank you 3ntitylvr for betaing this! ^^**

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.<p>

The sound was the only thing that the boy could hear as he returned to the world of the living. His eyes were heavy and he barely managed to pry them open. Groaning in displeasure, his eyes only found a blanket of darkness except for one small dose of light in the corner that was flicking back and forth. Trying to make out his surroundings he found out that he was in a bedroom, lying on a king-size bed staring up at the transparent silk canopy that draped overhead.

'Where...where am I?' That was the first thing that the thirteen year old Sasuke pondered as his eyes flickered back in forth just like that light in the corner.

"So I see you have awakened." A silk smooth voice hissed from within the darkness causing the boy to still with fear.

The Uchiha's eyes were darting everywhere to locate the source of the voice. But all hell froze over when he saw a figure step into the light. He had long black hair that ended at the end of his shoulders, bright golden snake-like eyes that could see into your very soul, and skin that looked so pale you could call him a ghost.

"Who who are y-you?" The boy stuttered, cursing at himself for showing such fear towards this stranger.

The man raised a thin black eyebrow. "You don't remember, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at the man in confusion. 'Remember what?'

Seeing the confused expression on the young boy's face the man chuckled. "I'm Orochimaru, your Master." Orochimaru stated with a sly smirk drawn across his face.

"M-my master?"

"Yes your master, Sasuke-kun." The snake-like man strutted across the room till he was standing beside the bed and peering down at the boy. "You've been out for almost five hours now. I thought you would never wake up. You took a real nasty blow to the head." Flashes of a battle between him and some spiked hair blond coursed through his mind. Sasuke's eyes shut tight at the vague memory before looking back at his supposed master. "Now come on sit up and let me change your bandages."

The raven didn't even realize that his forehead had been wrapped up in the white cloth. The boy sat up and looked down towards his hands while his master removed the bloody, old bandages and disposed of them into a bag. Bringing out some water and disinfectant he cleaned up the large gash on the boy's forehead before wrapping it up in some new bandages. "There all better. Now, Sasuke-kun, let's get you some food."

Hearing the word 'food' made the boys stomach growl with hunger. Blushing lightly he slowly drew from underneath the covers and stood beside his master and followed him out of the dark room and into a dimly lit hallway. More flashes of the battle drew into the boys mind and he winced. 'Who am I fighting in these flashes?'

Orochimaru led the boy into what seemed like a traditional kitchen and he sat the dazed boy down into a chair as he prepared him some food. He soon placed a bowl of steaming of chicken noodle soup in front of the teen and watched with fascination as the child crammed down the food as if he never had eaten in his life.

"Slow down child, you don't want to choke." The man chuckled with a sly smirk as the child slowed down his eating but still kept cramming in as much as possible. Moving a glass of cold water towards the boy he saw him gulp about half of it down. The dark haired man never thought that getting this child would be so easy but it seemed luck was on his side.

Sasuke had just been taken to his supposed room by one of his master's servants. His bed was in the middle of the room covered by a transparent white silk cloth that dangled from the ceiling and cascaded towards the wood below. The bed was in the shape of a circle and towards the back it had a crown to hold up the fairly large multicolored pillows, almost like a couch. His sheets where that of fine silk colored a crimson red. The room was lit up by different candles that were in many parts of the walls. He had a personal bathroom and he also had a cherry-wood dresser.

Sasuke walked slowly towards his new bed and he drew back the white sheet and laid down, curling up. His eyes fluttered with wonder and curiosity as he gazed at his room. A slight smile drew across his lips before-

"So do you like your room, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru was standing in the doorway staring over at the young child with curious, roaming eyes.

"Yes...It is different, Orochimaru-sama."

The dark haired man chuckled. "Well now that you're acquainted with your room, why don't you get some rest and I'll have one of my servants wake you up in the morning."

Sasuke nodded at the suggestion. The raven haired boy slipped under the blankets to find them quite cozy and curled back up into his ball.

"Before you fall asleep I have a gift for you." Orochimaru snaked (heh snaked) his way over towards the boy and sat on the edge of the circular bed.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

"It's a necklace with an engraved gemstone in it. You must never take it off, Sssasuke." Orochimaru hissed with lies etched into his words as he wrapped the necklace around the boy's neck and letting it drop against his chest.

"Thank you."

"Now get some rest, pet." Sasuke had unknowingly locked himself into his dreams not knowing of the consequences that would arise from him placing on that necklace. 'Yess, keep sleeping your life away Sasuke and forget the one you will never return to.' The man dissipated into the darkness before closing the door to the sleeping child's room and disappearing from sight.

"Orochimaru-sama." The dark haired man turned to find one of his servants, a silver haired boy named Kabuto whom was holding a bunch of documents and scrolls. "Do you think his memory will come back soon?"

"It will eventually but for now let us enjoy this and besides, he will be mine anyways with that necklace he will have no choice but follow my every command." The older man hissed with a grin spreading across his face.

Kabuto chuckled lightly. "Very clever, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru snickered at the boys praise before hooking a finger and tilting the teen's chin. "Now my dear Kabuto, have you brought me the scroll?" The teen nodded and handed his master the scroll before he bowed and departed. The man grinned from ear to ear with glee and mischief. It truly seemed like luck was on his side. Sasuke would be his.


	2. I have something to show you

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter!**

**So what are Orochimaru's plans? What is in store for Sasuke?**

**Reviews –**

Sound-Sasuke: ;_; I feel so loved! Wow! That was awesome! I can't wait to find out what Orochimaru-sama has in store for Sasuke... heheheh YAY! Hahaha I love this pairing! XD Thankyouthankyouthankyou~!

Thank you so much! It's so nice of you to write something for me! :D

:')

Cosmic-Connection: You're very welcome. xD

Rosebunse: Love it! OroXSas is always a good thing, and you do a good job of making me care, without grossing me out. Please continue :)

Cosmic-Connection: Thanks and I will.

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun you are wanted in Orochimaru-sama's chambers." Kabuto peered into snake-like man's new slave's room where the young teen was curled up on his circular bed reading a few scrolls that he had managed to grab without anyone noticing. "Hai." Sasuke slid the scrolls underneath his pillows before descending off the bed and drawing back the transparent cloth that surrounded it. The silver haired teen stared down at the beauty that was Sasuke. The boy had slightly feminine curves with some slight muscle tone, a heart-shaped face, and his beautiful onyx eyes that anyone could lose themselves in. But it wasn't just his figure that the older teen had his eyes roaming over, no, it was his attire. Sasuke was only wearing the 'necklace' that Orochimaru had given him three days ago and a black laced and red crested kimono. Kabuto was drawn out of his own fantasies as the raven walked right by him and into the hallway leading towards his master's chamber.<p>

Sasuke let out an uneasy breath as he walked down the endless hallway. It seemed as though the light seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer as he grew nearer and nearer to his master's chambers. _'Sssaaasssuuukkkkeee!'_ A loud shriek plagued the Uchiha's mind making him clutch his head in pain and close his eyes tightly. "Sasu…Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" A hiss brought the raven out of his pained mind and he looked to find Orochimaru staring down at him with concern laced into his pale features. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" "What's wrong child?" The man cupped one of the young teen's pale cheeks, caressing it to give him comfort. Sasuke shivered at the other's touch, not realizing how cold his skin really felt. "I…I'm fine. Just a headache." Orochimaru nodded, already knowing what was going on with the boy. Remembering that his master had requested his service, Sasuke looked up at his master with curious eyes. "Orochimaru-sama? You requested me earlier to come to your chambers. What is it that you need?" His question seemed so innocent and curious to Orochimaru that he had to suppress a wave of lust that rushed down his spine. "Oh. Yes. Follow me Sasuke I have something to show you." Orochimaru led the child down further into the hallway till they reached a large oak door. With a loud and a bit disturbing _creak_ the door opened to reveal a king-size bed in the middle of the room that seemed to be drenched in maroon waves. Candles flickered throughout the darkened room giving it an erriry yet romantic feeling to it. Then there was also a weird 'smell' in the air. It was thick yet sickly sweet that it made Sasuke feel like the room was spinning. Hearing the door close behind him brought him somewhat to attention before he felt his whole body spinning before he leaned up against the door and sliod his way down to the floor. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier as if they weighed a ton and soon his will to keep them open vanished into thin air and welcomed the darkness that was lurking it's way in.

_'Sasuke-teme! Where are you heading off to?' 'Dobe. I'm leaving the village for awhile.' A picture of a forest that was crowed with tree's and animal life appeared out from the darkness with a spikey haired blond staring at a grief stricken Sasuke. 'Hey I told you not to call me that and why must you leave?' The blond protested with concern etched onto his face. 'I...I don't belong here, Naruto. I can't stand Konoha anymore. I can't stand the village, can't stand the hokage...I can't stand it..' The Uchiha averted his empty onyx eyes away from Naruto's azure blue one's. 'Sasuke please don't leave! Please! I know that this village is messed up and corrupt but please don't leave me behind...Sasuke...I lo-' Everything faded to black and the teary eyes of the blond named Naruto soon disappeared along with it._ The Uchiha's eyes darted open with a startle from the dream. _That boy...Naruto...what did he have to say to me? Was it real? Did that really happen?_ Sasuke was pondering over the returned memory and didn't even notice what he had woke up into.

"So I see you have awakened." A sense of deja vu washed over the boy when he heard the unmistakable voice of his master, Orochimaru descend from within the shadows. "Oro...Orochimaru-sama..? Wha-what..happened?" Sasuke questioned with a hint of fear in his voice, not knowing what had happened when he had passed out. He remembered running into Orochimaru in the hallway and being led into his room and then darkness had overcome him. "I told you I had something to show you Sasuke-kun. Now, why don't you take a look." Sasuke slowly lifted himself up to find himself on the floor surrounded by black lettering that was incripted into the floor and soon made a circle around him. Some of the lettering rided up his arms, chest, and his back. It all ended at the base of his neck and where his shoulder meet towards the back. It had three comas going in the same direction. Sasuke grew more and more nervous by the second.

"What...i-is...this mark, Orochimaru-sama?" The man chuckled at the boys reaction but he couldn't wait for the full effect to take place. Soon all thoughts cleared from the thirteen year old boys mind as pain seared through his entire being. Crying out in pain the boy writhed on the floor clutching the mark that Orochimaru must of placed on him. It felt like he was burning and his bones were breaking one by one and then molding back together to make something new. Orochimaru pulled out a scroll he had hidden in the depths of his yukata and unrolled it before placing it unfront of the boy. That's when he began to start make hand signs before placing his index finger and middle finger on the curse mark. (1)"Neko-henkei musubitsukemasu jutsu!"

With one last ear peircing scream Sasuke's world faded back into the deepest depths of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go!<strong>

**(1) Oh I do not know if this is the correct translation for cat-transformation melding jutsu.**


	3. Pretty Kitty

**Chapter three! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story.**

**I just hope that my brain can come up with new ideas to put in it. OuO**

**Oh, also I have been drawing a picture for this story and when I am finished with it I will post it on my deviant art account so please take a look when you get the chance.**

**Reviews –**

Sound-Sasuke: :O Uh-oh! What has poor Sasuke-kun gotten himself into? X3 I can't wait to find out! Neko, huh? :3

Cosmic-Connection: Yep! I have a thing for neko's they are all so adorable! :3

Rosebunse: Ah, the sweetest kind of porn...amnesia, SXM, and kitties...you know the way into fangirl's heart, don't you?

Cosmic-Connection: LOL, and yes I do since I am a huge fangirl heehee.

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>From previous chapter -<strong>

_"What...i-is...this mark, Orochimaru-sama?" The man chuckled at the boys reaction but he couldn't wait for the full effect to take place. Soon all thoughts cleared from the thirteen year old boys mind as pain seared through his entire being. Crying out in pain the boy writhed on the floor clutching the mark that Orochimaru must of placed on him. It felt like he was burning and his bones were breaking one by one and then molding back together to make something new. Orochimaru pulled out a scroll he had hidden in the depths of his yukata and unrolled it before placing it in front of the boy. That's when he began to start make hand signs before placing his index finger and middle finger on the curse mark. "Neko-henkei musubitsukemasu jutsu!"_

_With one last ear piercing scream Sasuke's world faded back into the deepest depths of the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke's vitals seem to be at ease for the time being since the beginning of the transformation jutsu, Orochimaru-sama. He will be waking up within an hour or so." Kabuto was writing down the condition of the sleeping Uchiha that was settled within his circular bed with IV's running into his left arm and a small screen showing his heartbeat, blood pressure levels, and breathing levels. "Good." Orochimaru was standing next to the bed skimming over Sasuke with lust filled eyes. "Well since he is alright for now I will leave him with you, Orochimaru-sama. Good day." The silver hair teen bowed towards his master before exiting the room, leaving the helpless Sasuke with the snake man. "Heh seems this little transformation has taken effect on your appearance but I can't wait till it affects your feelings towards me." Chuckling could be heard within the boy's room as it leaked into the hallway. <em>Soon Sasuke, you will be under my complete control and you won't be able to question anything I want you to do.<em> The boy's master stroked away a piece of his raven colored hair that was covering his eye lid. Orochimaru could feel the young teen tremble from his touch while he slept. This just made the man smirk even more. It seemed that the transition was already taking place.

"_Sasuke…"_A sweet, gentle voice pierced through the darkness of Sasuke's empty mind, making him awake into a dream._ "Sasuke…wake up…Sasuke wake up, please? Come on Sasuke stop kidding around." The same blond from before came into the raven's vision. He was smiling brightly down at him, showing off his pearly whites. "Nn…Naruto?" "Yes finally you're up! Come on we're going to be late! I bet Sakura is already there waiting on both of us as well as Kakashi-sensei!" The blond proclaimed helping the younger boy sit up in his bed. "Oh. Sorry 'bout sleeping in." Sasuke's cheeks tinted a bright shade of pink as he rubbed the tiredness out of his onyx eyes. Naruto giggled. "It's alright Sasuke I know how much you were tired last night. Those Sound nin can really take a lot out of yea." Sasuke nodded in agreement as he slipped out from underneath the covers to show he was only wearing some black plaid boxers. Naruto flushed big time at the sight of his cute boyfriend standing nearly nude in front of him. Sasuke noticed and glared. "Pervert…" The hyper blond pouted and began protesting that he wasn't some common pervert that he had just noticed how Sasuke looked. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say dobe." "I told you to stop calling me that teme!" The Uchiha smirked slightly before walking out and disappearing into the hallway with a hyperactive blond calling his name in the background chasing after him. That's when the scene turned into a flash of bright light before darkness took over once more._

The first thing that the onyx eye picked up on was his master Orochimaru. Where the hell was he? By the looks of it, it must have been his room. Was everything that had just occurred, a dream? "Sasuke you're finally awake. I'm glad." The young teen met the dark haired man's golden gaze as he felt the slim fingers caress his cheek, bringing out a low whine. "Shh, relax my dear pet, your master is here." A low chuckle resided in the man's throat at his own statement towards the boy. Blinking a little Sasuke was caught off guard when he felt something sway beneath him. Moving his vision down he saw something that shouldn't and wasn't there earlier. His lips parted and his eyes widened at the sight. More struggled words came through the boys throat as he looked at his master confused as to why he had a cat tail! But that wasn't all he had. He had a nice pair of black cat ears to match. His canines had grown slightly and were more pointed now and the pupils in his eyes had turned to slits. "Shh, Sasuke it's alright, it's alright. Everything is alright, just a few minor changes." Orochimaru clasped his fingers onto the soft and delicate ears and began to soothingly rub the fur. The pitiful boy mewled in delight at the sensation and his cheeks flooded with color at the embarrassment of making such a noise.

"That's my pretty kitty." The man cooed at the newly transformed Sasuke. He kept on rubbing the boys cat ears and eventually progressed to scratching behind them making the boy deliver sweet mewls and purrs. Orochimaru smirked down at his new pet and he then tucked the cat boy underneath the covers. Lightly stroking the boys hair, Sasuke looked up at his master with tinted rosy cheeks. "Alright little one I will be right back. I must tell Kabuto of your status." With a kiss on the forehead and a light scratch behind the cat boys ears, the older male left the room leaving Sasuke to occupy himself. _What the hell is wrong with me! Orochimaru turned me into some cat boy and now I'm a purring mess!_ The Uchiha's thoughts were raging at this turn of event. Sasuke's ears lowered and his tail twitched in annouyance. "What's going to happen to me now?"


	4. Willingly

**Calm down people I have brought you the fourth chapter!**

**So far Sasuke has been turned into a neko and well…Orochimaru had some weird fetish. LOL**

**Reviews –**

Rosebunse: ...more! MORE! So GOOD!

Cosmic-Connection: xD

Sound-Sasuke: LOL "Orochimaru turned me into some cat boy and now I'm a purring mess!"

-That made me laugh! XD Anyway, good job as always! Best. Pairing. EVER!

Cosmic-Connection: LOL and thanks I'm going to post the next chapter later today. xD

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>From previous chapter -<strong>

"That's my pretty kitty." The man cooed at the newly transformed Sasuke. He kept on rubbing the boys cat ears and eventually progressed to scratching behind them making the boy deliver sweet mewls and purrs. Orochimaru smirked down at his new pet and he then tucked the cat boy underneath the covers. Lightly stroking the boy's hair, Sasuke looked up at his master with tinted rosy cheeks. "Alright little one I will be right back. I must tell Kabuto of your status." With a kiss on the forehead and a light scratch behind the cat boy's ears, the older male left the room leaving Sasuke to occupy himself. What the hell is wrong with me! Orochimaru turned me into some cat boy and now I'm a purring mess! The Uchiha's thoughts were raging at this turn of event. Sasuke's ears lowered and his tail twitched in annoyance. "What's going to happen to me now?"

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the transformation that Sasuke had to endure and it seemed that his master had become quiet 'soft' around him. His course of thinking had changed a little. He didn't mind being a neko as much as he did when he first woke up but in the back of his mind he still wondered why on Earth choose him to be a cat! "Sasuke-kun, my pretty kitty, come to your master." The young cat boy was currently licking the pale flesh of his knuckles since he had managed to spill some of the milk he had been drinking not too long ago. Hearing his master beckon for him, the boy slipped off the bed and strut up to the older male, rubbing his head against his chest purring in delight. The snake-like man rubbed the sensitive and adorable car appendages on top of his mess of black and blue tinted hair. "Is kitty in need of some affection?" All the boy did was nod as he continued to rub against Orochimaru. Sasuke's cheeks tinted a rosy pink and his onyx eyes were half lidded as he looked innocently upon his 'Orochimaru-sama'. Orochimaru kissed his pet's forehead gently and led him by his necklace, back onto his circular bed. He lay on his back with golden eyes skimming over his 'Sasuke-kun' as the cat boy crawled over his legs, then stomach, and finally his chest. Sasuke looked straight down into the golden orbs with curious onyx ones. His hands roamed over the older male's exposed creamy chest, exploring every crevice and dip of his toned muscles. The man's chuckle drew the Uchiha out of his trance and he looked at the snakes face questionly. "You're such a curious boy, Sasuke-kun…" The dark haired man said with another chuckle while scratching behind the boy's cat ears. A delicious purr rose from Sasuke's chest. He leaned his head into his master's hand, desiring more contact and affection from him. Sasuke's tail was swaying and twitching back and forth with interest. "Orochimaru-sama?" "Yes my pet?" The boy blushed slightly as his gaze averted from his masters. "Ano…why did you turn me into this? I mean…I have gotten used to your affection and being like this somewhat, but, why?" Orochimaru never did answer his question. All his master did was distracting him by rubbing his ears. The boy didn't question him again on the subject and just obediently laid on top of the man, snuggling into his chest purring. Orochimaru's hand traveled down his purring pet's back till he reached the base of the boy's black furry tail. The tail twitched as the man's fingertips brushed against the fur. His hand closed around the base of the tail and began to rub the fur in an <em>up<em> and _down_ fashion. Onyx eyes widened and a, mewl of pleasure escaped his throat, while arching his back. A black eyebrow rose at the reaction he got from his 'pretty kitty' and decided to rub a bit faster to see what kind of result he would receive. Yowling, Sasuke's cheeks tinted red and his small claws dug into the man's exposed chest, leaving tiny dotted welts in its wake. The pleasure seemed to climb as his master rubbed the base of his tail and a heat began to stir in his core. The heat slowly descended downwards towards his lower regions.

Golden-slitted eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's pants move against his stomach, pitching a light tent. A realization came to him and a smirk appeared on his face. _He's getting turned on by me rubbing his tail? Interesting…_ "Sasuke-kun, you are such a naughty kitty." The man purred into the boys' furry ear making the young teen mew. _Let's see where else Sasuke likes getting rubbed. _Moving his free hand, he tilted the cat boys chin up so that their eyes could meet and the man slowly scratched the skin, grazing it. The sensation made Sasuke purr a bit more and another mewl slipped from his lips. His head moved against the slender hand and his eyes disappeared behind the lids. Orochimaru decided to do something a bit bolder, removing his hand from the raven's tail; he moved his hand in between the boys groin and his stomach, cupping his half hard erection. Sasuke's blush grew tenfold at his embarrassment for getting hard under his masters touches. To hide himself from both his master and shame he buried his head into the man's chest. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my pretty kitty." Sasuke's ears lowered a little at the man's words. He could feel his master's fingers slowly began to rub his clothed erection making him shiver. "You want me to help you get rid of this_...problem_, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru whispered with a seductive tone that simply made the boy twitch in desire. The boy's head slowly lifted and his shy eyes met that of lust filled ones. "...please...Orochimaru-sama?" His voice barely came out in a whisper but was still audibly heard by his master. A smirk grew back onto the pale man's face and a chuckle rose from his chest. _Sasuke would finally, willingly, be his._


	5. Am I a lie?

_Sasuke's blush grew tenfold at his embarrassment for getting hard under his masters touches. To hide himself from both his master and shame he buried his head into the man's chest. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, my pretty kitty." Sasuke's ears lowered a little at the man's words. He could feel his master's fingers slowly began to rub his clothed erection making him shiver. "You want me to help you get rid of this...problem, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru whispered with a seductive tone that simply made the boy twitch in desire. The boy's head slowly lifted and his shy eyes met that of lust filled ones. "...please...Orochimaru-sama?" His voice barely came out in a whisper but was still audibly heard by his master. A smirk grew back onto the pale man's face and a chuckle rose from his chest. Sasuke would finally, willingly, be his._

"Orochimaru-sama!" A high pitched scream of pure un-adult rated pleasure echoed throughout the hallways of the hidden, underground base of the snake sannin. Sasuke, the newly transformed neko, was panting on the endless blue sea known as his bed. His cheeks were painted a bright cherry red while his eyes were barely slits. The boy's arms were up above his head, gripping onto the sheets. Though, his grasp on them were lessoning by the second as he came down from his first orgasmic high. Orochimaru was down by the boy's lower half of his body, licking away the rest of the boy's mess that covered his limp length. Sasuke's body was wrecked with tiny shocks of distant pleasure from the cat-like licks from his master's tongue. The dark haired man slowly pulled away and tucked the boy back into his loose fitting shorts before leaning up towards his face. "See Sasuke-kun…_nothing_ to be ashamed of." Orochimaru slowly planted a delicate kiss onto his pet's forehead before slipping off the bed to let the boy bask into the sweet darkness of his dreams. From all the pleasure the Uchiha had received he just slowly passed out from fatigue. Orochimaru walked out of Sasuke's room and into the hallway where he saw Kabuto, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his glasses slipping further down the bridge of his nose. "I see he is quite willing my lord…but you know his memory will return soon." The older teen's eyes flashed through his glasses as his eyes gazed onto his master. Said man smirked slightly at his servants words. It was true that his memory wouldn't be suppressed forever but by the time it returns he would already be far gone. "Well I guess I'll just make this last, won't I?" He left the teen with that and headed further down the endless hallway before disappearing into another room. The silver haired teen shook his head in response to his master's arrogance to the situation before he glanced into Sasuke's room, seeing the child sleeping away. He walked into the room and got a closer look to the sleeping neko. His features were all relaxed and calm, even his position of sleep looked rather graceful. His nimble fingers stroked the boy's cheek soothingly before inching upwards to rub at the delicate cat ears. The black ear twitched at first before stopping all movement. Sasuke's tail swayed a little against the ocean comforter underneath him. "You are going to be free Sasuke. You will escape this. Whether Orochimaru knows it or not, you will be the end of him." The older servant leaned down and planted a soft, gentle kiss on the boy's rosy cheek before withdrawing and exiting the room.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…"_ A smooth voice called to the wandering Uchiha that was within the abyss of darkness. _"Sasuke…Sasuke..."_ Sasuke turned around and looked to find the same blond from before staring at him with those cascading azure eyes with a smile on his face. _"Sasuke want to come with me to a place much brighter?" _Sasuke nodded and he slowly began to walk towards the smiling blond but it seemed like he could never reached him. Naruto extended his arm and let his hand reach out towards the raven. Sasuke extended his own and with a leap he grasped tightly onto the older boys hand and was brought into the blonds' arms. A blush spread across his cheeks as his onyx eyes met azure ones. _"Let's go, Sasu-kun." _Naruto led the younger teen towards a light within the dark tunnel that seemed to magically meld into the surroundings. He followed willingly, not knowing where else to go than into the light. Only millimeters away from the blinding yet comforting light he heard the last few words of his friend's voice. _"Sasuke…we will always be together. Let's be together forever."_ With that they were pulled into the white light and everything seemed to disappear into nothingness. The next time the younger boy awoke he found himself laying on his back staring up at the clouded sky of gray and light blue. "Wha? Naruto?" The raven sat up abruptly when he realized that the blond was nowhere to be eyes looked around at his surroundings and he realized he was outside in the middle of a field. All around there were trees with dents, engraved marks, and even chips of wood on the grass. Specks of blood were also on the ground as well as the trees. "What happened here?" Sasuke began to walk through the chaos and found himself staring at a beaten up blond that had his clothes torn in several places, blond cascading down his face and arms as well as his left leg, with kunai at the ready. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. Not only was Naruto there but he was there as well. Sasuke's clothes were also a bit torn and had a few cuts that were bleeding but not as badly as Naruto's. _"Sasu-sasuke…why are you fighting me? What did I do to you…that made you want to leave?"_ Tears began to fall from the older teens clouded eyes and down his cheeks. _"Please tell me! I'm sorry for whatever I did just stop and come back with me!" _"Naruto…why are you crying? What did I do?" The real Sasuke called from the background as he stared at his replica and the blond. But no one heard his question. It was like he wasn't even there. _"It...isn't your fault Naruto. It's them! I've had enough of it…and you're in my way of reaching my goal for revenge on what Itachi did to me!" _Sasuke froze at the mention of his brother's name. "Itachi?" A flood of memories of the slaughtering of his family swept through his mind making the poor teen drop to his knees and his eyes widened. _"Itachi? But Sasuke…if you try and get revenge you will only be doing what he wants you to do! What life he wants you to have! Please there is another way to get your revenge!" "What?" _The replica called out with anger flaring in his eyes. _"Stay with me and be happy. Live your life how you want to. Not by your brothers choosing!"_ The real Sasuke watched the scene unfold before him and right then; a flood of memories of the fight was brought back into the light. He remembered. He was running away from his home in Konoha to get revenge of the deaths of his clan that his own brother, Itachi had committed. Once he had reached the border of Konoha, Naruto had spotted him and the two began to fight what seemed like a fight to the death. Then they started talking about what could become of this and what would happen if Sasuke didn't follow what his brother had asked and then…nothing.

He couldn't remember anything after that.

Looking back to where the fight was he saw it slowly crumble into darkness and he felt pressure that was making his consciousness slip from him. "No! I want to know more! Please!" Sasuke wanted to know what happened after that scene of the fight. He wanted to know if he went back with Naruto. He wanted to know how he came into Orochimaru's possession. He wanted to know if he truly belonged with the man. He wanted to know if everything he had known since the day he woke from the shady clouds of darkness was a complete lie! Sasuke only hoped that the truth would be revealed to him so he could really live without it being a total lie. Sasuke had been pulled out of his vivid dream and back into the real world. His onyx eyes opened and he let out a sigh filled with emptiness. Why did he get pulled out of that dream right when he would find the anwser! At least he came back with a few memories of that blond that he began to fond over in the back of his mind. Sasuke sat up slowly and he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes before scanning around to find that Orochimaru had left him. He remembered the man giving him a blowjob earlier since the man caused him to have a full blown erection from him rubbing his cat appendages. Sasuke still didn't understand why he had to have them. _Maybe Orochimaru is one of those pedophiles with a neko fetish?_ The boy giggled slightly at the thought as well as shuddered. Well since he was only fifteen and Orochimaru looked about twenty something...wait...how old was the man? Could he be older than twenty? Sasuke shook his head, throwing the thought away as he slowly slipped off his bed and walked into the bathroom that connected with the room. Shutting the door behind him he walked over towards the bath and turned the knobs and made the water a decent temperature before filling the tub up. The boy slipped off his clothes and sat himself comfortabloe inside the tub, sighing at it's warmth. His black tail swayed with interest and with a final thought of comfort the Uchiha laid his head back and smiled lightly as his body and mind seemed to forget the situation he was in and relax.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to end the chapter here and I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! D8<strong>

**So here is the next chapter and please keep on reviewing!**

**Also there are some small hints of lemon in here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Though I wish I did.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone~!

Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!

I've been reading the reviews and I don't want burnt cookies shoved down my throat! '(

I will update soon when I feel I'm inspired or have the time.

So for now please read my other story called Orochimaru's Child. I only have two chapters so far but I know it will be good in the end! Please review that one too and I will get back to this story soon!

~ Cosmic-Connection


	7. Author's Note Two

Author's Note...Again

Sorry people that I haven't updated and I know I said this in my last author's note but...  
>Well I wanted to let your guys know as of now I have no inspiration at the moment to come up with anything else for this story, so if any of you have some idea's GREAT. Please inform if you think your idea would add great inspiration for myself and make this story even better~!<p>

You can either review this note or please contact me by sending a note on deviantart to me, which my username is Sasunaru-Blossom.


	8. What happened to him?

_**From previous chapter**_

_Looking back to where the fight was he saw it slowly crumble into darkness and he felt pressure that was making his consciousness slip from him. "No! I want to know more! Please!" Sasuke wanted to know what happened after that scene of the fight. He wanted to know if he went back with Naruto. He wanted to know how he came into Orochimaru's possession. He wanted to know if he truly belonged with the man. He wanted to know if everything he had known since the day he woke from the shady clouds of darkness was a complete lie! Sasuke only hoped that the truth would be revealed to him so he could really live without it being a total lie. Sasuke had been pulled out of his vivid dream and back into the real world. His onyx eyes opened and he let out a sigh filled with emptiness. Why did he get pulled out of that dream right when he would find the anwser! At least he came back with a few memories of that blond that he began to fond over in the back of his mind. Sasuke sat up slowly and he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes before scanning around to find that Orochimaru had left him. He remembered the man giving him a blowjob earlier since the man caused him to have a full blown erection from him rubbing his cat appendages. Sasuke still didn't understand why he had to have them. Maybe Orochimaru is one of those pedophiles with a neko fetish? The boy giggled slightly at the thought as well as shuddered. Well since he was only fifteen and Orochimaru looked about twenty something...wait...how old was the man? Could he be older than twenty? Sasuke shook his head, throwing the thought away as he slowly slipped off his bed and walked into the bathroom that connected with the room. Shutting the door behind him he walked over towards the bath and turned the knobs and made the water a decent temperature before filling the tub up. The boy slipped off his clothes and sat himself comfortabloe inside the tub, sighing at it's warmth. His black tail swayed with interest and with a final thought of comfort the Uchiha laid his head back and smiled lightly as his body and mind seemed to forget the situation he was in and relax._

* * *

><p>Two figure's were standing and coversing on the past events that had only occured a week ago within the Hokage's office. Tsunade stared up at the two with her hands folded over the other like a small bridge as she rested her chin on top. A silver haired masked jonin by the name of Kakashi was looking down at one of his old students, Naruto. "Do you have any idea where he might have disappeared to Naruto?" "No! After our fight I passed out right after I had knocked Sasuke out..that last blow he threw got to me before I had the chance to bring him back. Sides when I woke up you were bringing me back to Konoha. Was he still even there when you arrived Kakashi-sensei?" The man sighed in frustration as he crossed his arms. "No..he was already gone. I sent Pakun off to see if he could follow Sasuke's scent but the trail ended a few meter's away." The energetic blond cringed in disappointment. His best friend and lover or maybe ex-lover had disappeared without a trace. Shivers wracked his body at the boy's last word's to him. "You were nothing to me! You are a worthless!" Did Sasuke really mean that? Was their relationship nothing to him? Those words kept spinning around in the boy's mind. The azure eyes began to cloud with pools of tears before finally cascading down his tan cheeks. Kakashi's expression saddened as he saw the hyperactive and couragous blond begin to break down about the disappearance of his lover. Yes Kakashi knew of the boy's relationship. Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship was known throughout the whole village. Though many disapproved of their relationship and the fact that Sasuke Uchiha; the cold figure that you always saw was in fact the uke of their relationship. Sakura of course made a big deal about how Naruto stole him from her and that she could give him what a man really deserves but that didn't even stop Sasuke from lashing out at her to finally get her to shut up. "We'll send out a squad to search for the boy. Kakashi you will lead the squad." Tsunade finally stepped into the conversation. She turned towards the boy that she thought of as a grandson and she frowned. "I-I..can go with..right..obaa-san?" Naruto perked his head up towards the Hokage and peered through his yellow bangs making him seem like a frightened puppy. "..No..Naruto. You are unsettled and I think you should stay here and-" "Stay and wait! What if they can't find him! He's my lover and I deserve to help and search!" Cutting off the Hokage in pure rage at her words the boy had yelled his reply only making Tsunade sigh. "The Hokage's right Naruto. You should stay and relax. I'll make sure I find Sasuke and bring him back. I promise." Kakashi's eyes closed eyes smiled over towards the boy making the blond smile slightly. "...okay..just bring him..home." With those last few words Kakashi disappeared and quickly collected a few people for the squad before dispatching out to look for the missing Uchiha boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Drip. Pitter patter. Drip. Drip. Pitter patter. The undistinct sound of water droplet's crashing down onto the floor was unheard as a wet and towel covered neko emerged from the bathroom. The young teen scrubbed his wet skin till dry as well as ruffled his hair and tail till they were dry enough for his standards. With a soft plop the towel dropped to the floor. Sasuke stepped away from his towel and moved towards the dresser; he skimmed through all the drawers to find Orochimaru's idea's of clothes but one drawer stopped him from moving towards the fifth one. Within this drawer he found his old clothes. His white shorts and his black shirt. Two fangs perked down as a smile spread across his porcelain colored face. He qickly decided to play the attire on but of course he had to adjust his shorts so his new appendage could fit through it. The boy's ears perked up in content while his tail swayed. But something stopped him. Onyx eyes slowly moved towards the door to find a silver haired boy with glasses staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh..how long where you staring at me?" Sasuke looked at the boy in confusion. Where had he come from? He wasn't there when he stepped back into the room. "Not for to long, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto complied with a smirk and cockiness etched into his tone. The boy's ears drew back in annouyance and a glare was sent the older teen's way. "What do you want and how do you know my name?" "You really don't remember me? That hit must of really took a toll on your memory-" "What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled out towards the man only to stop and just glare as the man chuckled. "No need for such anger Sasuke. I'm Kabuto, Orochimaru's medical servant or doctor if put into technical terms." The neko 'oh'-ed in understanding before blushing in embaressment for the tone he used towards the man. "I'm sorry-" "No need for apologies Sasuke. I can understand that you didn't know and wanted anwsers." The man said in return before walking over towards the embaressed teen and tilting his chin upwards. "Okay Kabuto, what is it that you want though?" Sasuke questioned in curiousity his ears arching down alittle. "Orochimaru-sama told me to show you around the base so your not couped up in your room all day." The man's fingers moved away from the boy's face as he headed back over towards the door entrance. Kabuto looked back over his shoulder towards the neko boy with a smile. "Well come on." "Hai." The boy ran up towards the man and followed him out.<p>

A few hours later Kabuto had left the boy towards one of exit's that led into the forest that was closet towards the village within the Sound. But of course the boy didn't know this but it seemed curiousity had gotten to him as he slipped through undetected. Wind. That was the first thing that caressed itself against his porcelain skin. The neko's ears twitched and a light smile spread across his face. Within a blink of an eye the neko boy dashed off into the forest, Orochimaru's base long forgotten.

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour and a half since the Hokage had sent Kakashi out to find the boy and he had only just now reached the border. As leader, he told the squad to split up and return to the border within three days whether they had Sasuke or not. Let's hope one of us has him. The masked jonin dashed into the forest and unkowningly decided he should make his way toward the Sound Village.<p>

Heavy breathing good be heard as a flash of black whoosed on through the forrest. Sasuke was running. Not running for his life like he would before any of this happened; he was running because he wanted to get to know his new heightened senses as well as satisfy his curiousity. His sense of smell had heightened and he could smell things from a mile away, like for example, now he could smell some type of fish cooking out somewhere in the distance. _Gurrglle, growl. _The boy skidded to a stop as he clutched at his hungry and empty stomach. "Maybe they'll be generous enough to give me some of that fish...or I could steal it without anyone looking." The boy shrugged his shoulders before he lifted his nose a little into the air and sniffed. Once he caught that delicious scent once again he darted off towards the source.

By the time Kakashi had reached the Sound Village the darkness as well as the moon claimed the sky as it's own. He had decided to set up camp for the night or well for a few hours before he went out to continue to search. Grabbing two rocks he clashed them together till a tiny spark of light darted towards the bundle of sticks he had gathered igniting a flame. A smile of relief spread underneath his mask as he threw the rocks to the ground and let the warmth of the fire caress at his skin. "Better get some food cooking." Remembering all the time's that Iruka had cooked him fish as well as taught him so he wouldn't burn it whenever he wanted to make some at his own house. At this thought the man's stomach growled. _Fish it is._ Kakashi stood and headed over towards a lake he saw nearby when he first looked to find a place to settle. An oynx eye gazed down at the rippling blue water and saw a few fish swimming beneath the water's surface. Drawing a kunai and with perfect timing he cast the kunai into the water with the flick of his hand striking one unlucky fish that was soon to be dinner. After collecting the fish the jonin headed back to camp where he then used a few sticks to hold the kunai as well as the now lifeless fish over the fire to cook. Though unknown to the man a little neko was now watching him.

Sasuke had finally managed to track down the source of the delicious smelling fish. The pair of onyx eyes watched as a masked man cast his look aside from the cooking fish towards a small orange book he held in his hand. _Well since he isn't paying attention I can take it!_ The neko nodded to himself in assurance before he sent his work into action. He kept himself amongest the shadows so the man wouldn't know he was even there but what Sasuke didn't know was that Kakashi already knew he was there. The jonin knew it had to be some kid from the village so he decided to just let the kid have some of his dinner. "You know, you could of just always asked." The neko froze when he heard the man speak. Shit! He had been caught. The boy's ears suddenly tucked themselves against his head and his tail drooped. Walking past the darkness the boy stood in the light of the fire. Slowly the jonin's eye moved up only to widen at the sight before him. It was Sasuke! But...he...had a tail..and cat ears? _What happened to him? _"Sasuke?" Kakashi slowly rose to his feet, Makeout Paradise back in his back pocket. "How do you know my name, sir?" The boy questioned in confusion and curiousity. Kakashi blinked. "Do you not remember me Sasuke? It's Kakashi your old sensei." Sasuke still looked confused as he looked at the man now called, Kakashi. "What are you talking about I don't know you." The neko said with a mock tone that Kakashi recongnized anywhere. _I guess Naruto had beaten him up pretty good for him to get amnesia. But that doesn't explain the cat ears or the tail. _"Sasuke why do you have cat ears and a tail?" Sasuke's cat ears perked up and dipped once again and the tip of his tail flicked. "Um..Orochimaru-sama gave me them..he did this weird thing and when I woke up I had them. Oh no I have to go Orochimaru-!" "Wait Orochimaru did this to you? Hey wait Sasuke!" The man quickly grabbed the boys wrist before he managed to dart off. "Let me go I have to go back!" "No you can't Sasuke. Do you even know who that man is?" Sasuke stopped his struggling at the question. _"Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sanin's and also my old teammate. He is powerful and very dangerous."_ A memory of Tsunade fled into the boy's mind of when she first explained what he was but not in complete detail. _He said he was my master...was that a lie?_ Sasuke looked up towards the silver haired man and nodded. "Then you know you can't go back. Naruto is very worried about you and I am under orders to bring you back." The neko's ears perked up at the sound of the energetic blond's name. "N-naruto?" The boy said in a meer whisper as his body began to shake and his eyes filled with tears. _"Sasu-sasuke…why are you fighting me? What did I do to you…that made you want to leave?"_ The raven haired boy remembered in his dream that the older boy was crying and..it was..his fault! He had to see him and ask him what happened after that fight. A tear streaked down the pale face and his cat ears began to tuck themselves into his dark hair to be hidden. Kakashi looked at the boy to sadden. "I'll take you to him now if you'd like but since you were trying to steal my food I assume your hungry." The man tried his best to comfort him only to get a silent reply. Kakashi led the boy towards the tent and before he entered he gave the boy some of his fish. Sasuke looked through the opening of the tent and looked towards the jonin and whispered a small thank you before closing it behind him. Kakashi sighed. _The mission was successful but I need to tell Tsunade of the boys new appendages as well as amnesia. Naruto will be glad to see him but what's he gonna say..._ The man's thoughts ended there with a light chuckle before more important things came to the surface of his mind. _Why would Orochimaru turn the boy into a neko? What good does that serve that man? What does it mean?_ Those questions he knew wouldn't be anwsered till tomorrow by Tsunade unless she had knowledge either. "We can only hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I have gotten inspiration for this chapter by Rosebunse so thank her because without her this chapter wouldn't of been made.<strong>

**I am truely sorry I haven't updated in a long while and I hope that this chapter makes you guys happy.**

**Please don't threaten me with burnt more cookies anymore..makes scared of you people. *shivers***

**Reviews**

3ntitylvr - OMG *spazzes* NEKO SASUKE! *spazzes more*

3ntitylvr - totally just realized i didn't review last chappy but meh whatever. STILL SPAZZING AT ADORABLE UKE SASUKE! o3o omg this story is epicly cool!

3ntitylvr - YOU. WILL. UPDATE. THIS. STORY! or I will track you down and force you to update it myself and then I'll shove burnt and really nasty cookies down your throat! UPDATE IT NOW!

Rosebunse - I really didn't think you left off at a horrible spot. Take your time :)

Evil E. Evil - can't wait for more

Rosebunse - Ok, here's an idea! Let's see how Sasuke reacts to Kakashi or something. Like he runs away and runs into Kakashi, who knows him, but Sasuke doesn't really remember him. Or you can try Itachi. That would be pretty interesting at this point. Cute, neko, innocent Sasuke, with Itachi. You don't have to use incest if you don't want to.

**Okay guys my favorite line today for this story was this - - - - "Maybe they'll be generous enough to give me some of that fish...or I could steal it without anyone looking." - Sasuke Uchiha**

**I thought it was kinda funny but that's just me. Also did anyone notice the way Kabuto supposedly 'left' Sasuke at an exit to Orochimaru's base. Hmm..helping him maybe? Plus the way he caressed his cheek earlier. WTH? How many people like little neko Sasuke? Now we have Kakashi hear to save the day! Yay!**

Also I have drawn something for this even though it sucks enjoy it!

Arigato~!

Go to DeviantArt and search Thing's that don't belong Cover


	9. Reunited

**_From previous chapter_**

_"N-naruto?" The boy said in a meer whisper as his body began to shake and his eyes filled with tears. "Sasu-sasuke why are you fighting me? What did I do to you that made you want to leave?" The raven haired boy remembered in his dream that the older boy was crying and..it was..his fault! He had to see him and ask him what happened after that fight. A tear streaked down the pale face and his cat ears began to tuck themselves into his dark hair to be hidden. Kakashi looked at the boy to sadden. "I'll take you to him now if you'd like but since you were trying to steal my food I assume your hungry." The man tried his best to comfort him only to get a silent reply. Kakashi led the boy towards the tent and before he entered he gave the boy some of his fish. Sasuke looked through the opening of the tent and looked towards the jonin and whispered a small thank you before closing it behind him. Kakashi sighed. The mission was successful but I need to tell Tsunade of the boys new appendages as well as amnesia. Naruto will be glad to see him but what's he gonna say... The man's thoughts ended there with a light chuckle before more important things came to the surface of his mind. Why would Orochimaru turn the boy into a neko? What good does that serve that man? What does it mean? Those questions he knew wouldn't be anwsered till tomorrow by Tsunade unless she had knowledge either. "We can only hope."_

* * *

><p>Finally the sun began to claim the horizon and the darkness began to disappear. Kakashi had already been awake for a few hours outside keeping watch just in case Orochimaru or any of his servants came along to look for the neko. <em>I still don't understand why that man would change Sasuke. Knowing him or Kabuto he's probably another one of their experiments.<em> Hearing a zipping noise from behind the man turned and flashed out a kunai but lowered it when he saw a tired looking Sasuke walk out of the tent. The raven haired boy was rubbing the back of his hand towards his eye to rub the tiredness out of it. A slight blush was on his cheeks and his cat ears were dipped. Kakashi felt himself blush underneath the mask and he managed to control himself from having a nose bleed. The man looked away real quick before taking in a deep breath. "Awake finally Sasuke?" The man questioned. "Mmmhmm." The neko yawned alittle before deciding to sit next to the man. "We'll be heading back to Konoha today and you can see Naruto." Sasuke nodded in understanding before his onyx eyes met that of Kakashi's. "Kakashi...?" The boy murmured. "Hmm?" "...why did I have..to fight Naruto?" The jonin didn't anwser the boy's question. It seemed as if the boy was asking it to himself more than towards Kakashi. "I remember..that he was crying..and I didn't care at all; we fought and fought. I said that I hated him and he was nothing.." The boy turned his head towards the ground were tears soon dropped down from the pools in his eyes into the earth. "Sasuke it's done and over. When I talked to Naruto last all he was worried about was if you were alright and that he wanted you home. He wants to talk to you Sasuke and I'm sure when he see's you he will be happy." Kakashi said as he then rubbed the sad neko's back. Sasuke blinked a few times before lifting his head to look at Kakashi. "R-really?" "Yes really. Now come on I'll take you to him now. Let's pack this stuff up first though." Kakashi said in reassurance. The raven nodded before wiping his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

><p>A scream of pain could be heard throughout the dark cement enclosed room. A figure was chained towards the wall with another figure standing in front. "Now tell me Kabuto, how could my little neko manage to escape?" Orochimaru's voice hissed and seethed into the older teen's ear. The sanin was holding the boy's neck and whispering in his ear. The boy was bleeding across his chest as well as a small cut on his face. His breaths were harsh and forced. "H-he..must of went to..one of the..exit..doors, Oro-orochimaru-sama." The boy sputtered as he kept his gaze towards the floor not wanting to anger his master more. "I see. Well my dear Kabuto I suppose I'll believe you this once but you will redeem your trust that you have lost from me by finding Sasuke and bringing him back. Understand?" The man said with a hiss. "H-hai-i...Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru nodded as he then released the restraints as well as released his grasp on the boy's neck, letting him fall into his arms. "Now for letting me know the truth Kabuto I think you deserve a reward." The sanin's tone had changed from an angered one to that of seduction. Kabuto shivered in protest. "..Orochimaru-sama..I-!" The boy's eyes widened and closed when he felt the other's tongue graze his neck. "Shh..now Kabuto you don't wish to anger me further now do you?" Kabuto shook his head no and he then finally let his gaze rest on his master's golden orbs. "But wouldn't...i-it please you more..if I went out now..to get the boy than..later Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto suggested with a tremor, hoping that his excuse would get him out of getting pleasure from the man. "Hmm..that would please me a bit more but I'd rather do this first." Cutting the ending of his sentence off as caressed the younger boys cheek. "Please Orochimaru-sama..I..don't-!" Ending up with a slap across the face Kabuto cringed and could feel tears begin to form though he held them back not wanting his pride to sink. "Don't even think of protesting..now let's go my dear pet." Orochimaru hissed before leading the scared teen towards his chambers. Kabuto could only hope this wouldn't take long like last time. The thought of it made him want to retch. The medic was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the click of the door behind him as well as arms wrapping around his waist. Orochimaru placed chaste kisses on the medic's skin and caressed his cheek with his tongue. His pale hands moved down the boy's stomach caressing the exposed skin before reaching the start of his shorts. The boy tensed under the older man's touch. "Orochimaru-sama..please..don't.." Orochimaru didn't seem to be listening because he felt the other move his hand lower till it passed through his shorts and took held of him through his boxers. Kabuto yelped and began struggling.<p>

_Thunk!_ It all happened so fast that Kabuto didn't even have time to react. The sanin had managed to pin him to the wall with his hand clasped around his throat while the other held kept held on his crotch. Golden and onyx eyes locked together. The snake's held anger and lust while the onyx showed fear and helplessness. "You are quite rebelious tonight Kabuto. Maybe I should just tie you up so you can't move or complain." His breath ghosted down the boy's neck making him shiver with fright. The tears that were held back for so long ever since he was first introduced to Orochimaru's sadistic side spilled down his tan cheeks and blurred his vision. He was taken back by this. The strong and pride filled Kabuto was sobbing. He took his hands away from the boy and watched him slide down the wall and just cry his heart out. Orochimaru then did something that suprised the crying teen. The cold-hearted snake knelt down and hugged him. Comforting words spilled from his mouth as well as an apology for his actions. His fingers that once felt rather sickening to the touch were now soothing him. Kabuto looked up at the man for the first time in a whole different point of view. "Orochimaru-sama.." Orochimaru looked into the eyes of his medic and a slight smile spread across his face. The silver haired man without even thinking hugged the elder male, which startled him at first but simply returned it. "I will let you leave to your chambers Kabuto and I'm sorry. All forgiven?" The man stated. "H-hai." The two released their grasps from each other and the snake let his medic leave without complaint.

Kabuto had returned to his chambers and was now sitting on his bed with a bright blush on his face. It was one of embaressment as well as it was from his crying. He had hugged Orochimaru! And Orochimaru hugged and apologized to him! The boy's mind was racing from the events that he had just witnessed and with a final thought on it a small smile spread across his face. _Maybe..Orochimaru-sama isn't that bad..afterall._

* * *

><p>There it was! The border that was the gateway into the Village hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Kakashi was currently carrying a sleeping Sasuke on his back. It seemed the boy had wore himself out since ever since they headed back home all he had been doing was running around. It reminded him of the blond. In the back of his mind it accured to him that Sasuke's personality had changed to that of pride and being headstrong to really innocent and well energetic. The boy was just simply adorable and if he didn't have Iruka or any self control he would of molested the boy. Kakashi shook his head at the thought before he soon passed the gate to get into Konoha. He had already told the gate guards to send word to Tsunade that he had found the boy and was bringing him to her. He had already sent messages with the help of his ningen dogs for the rest of the squad to return to Konoha and by now they should all be here by now. The jonin turned his head towards the neko to still see him sleeping. He smiled underneath the mask and before he turned away he made sure that his cat appendages were still hidden from sight. Before the reached the village he told Sasuke to hide his ears and tail until they saw the hokage. Thankfully the boy agreed. With a flash the masked jonin and the neko disappeared into thin air only to turn up right outside the hokage's office. A knock was presented to the door before the man stepped into the room. Tsunade stood from her chair and walked over towards the masked man and soon gave him a glare to not see Sasuke standing beside him. The man smiled with his closed eyes before turning to his side to show a sleeping Sasuke. "Um there is something I need to show you." "What would that be?" Tsunade questioned before she heard a slight moan to see that Sasuke was waking up from his catnap. "Sasuke were here now I need you to show Tsunade." Sasuke opened his eyes and he slipped down from Kakashi's back and yawned. He blinked and his onyx orbs looked up towards the jade ones. With a tilt of his head a set of black cat ears soon lifted from their tucked postion to perk up straight as well as a slick black tail to slip through the hole in his shorts to wave a small hello towards the blond. The elder woman blinked in suprise. "How did this happen?" She questioned as she began to examine the boy. "He told me he was with Orochimaru and he had done something to him to give a mark on the back of his neck and when he woke up he was like this. I don't know any further details and neither does he." The copy ninja explained. "Wait Orochimaru did this to him?" Looking down towards the Uchiha she sighed. "Do you know why Orochimaru did this to you Sasuke?" The boy shook his head no in response. The woman sighed before she called in her assistant. "Shizune! I need you to look up some research on neko's." Shizune scurried into the room by the call of her name with confusion written all over her face. "Neko's ma'am? Why would you-!" The other woman stopped her sentence when she caught sight of Sasuke. "Right away!" The woman dashed right of the room. Tsunade looked over towards Kakashi and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well we better run some tests as well as let Naruto that.." "Naruto. Can I see him?" Sasuke stepped in as he looked up at the Hokage with a face that seemed written with guilt as well as hope. The woman nodded. "Yes but first let me run some tests then you can see Naruto." "Okay." Sasuke agreed but looked down alittle. Tsunade soon led Sasuke towards the hospital. He had once again been told to hide his ears and tail but once they reached the examination room he let them out once again. The hokage checked the sensitivity of both ears and tail. She found that the ears were as sensitive's as a cat's but when she rubbed the base of the neko's tail the boy's hand grabbed her's, tightly. The blond looked at the Uchiha to find him blushing a deep red. She released the hold of the tail and that got Sasuke to release his hold on her wrist. <em>So stroking the base of the tail is arousing to neko's.<em> She concluded in her head. After that blood was drawn and the boy was given a full body scan.

Hours had passed since Sasuke's arrival back into Konoha and the tests he recived had ended half an hour ago but he was placed under Tsunade's and Kakashi's watch at the hospital. The Hokage had informed Naruto that Sasuke was returned and of course the blond rushed right over towards the hospital in a flash. "Sasuke!" Naruto opened the door wide and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sasuke sitting up in the hospital bed. But that wasn't what was bothering him though. As the blond looked at the raven he saw a pair of cat ears and a tail. _What happened to him?_ Sasuke looked away from the ground over towards Naruto and a small smile graced his face. The boy blinked and rushed right over towards the other boy on the bed and hugged him tight. "I thought Kakashi wasn't going to be able to find you." The older boy said before he looked down at the neko. Sasuke didn't say anything in response as tears soon began to well up in his eyes. "..I'm sorry...N-naruto.." The blond looked at the other in suprise. Sasuke Uchiha apologizing? He thought it was some sort of joke befor ehe saw the tears in his lover's (or ex-lover's) eyes. "For what Sasu?" "For telling y-you..that you were worthless..and you meant..nothing..because you do.." Sasuke said through a sob. His onyx eyes slowly met azure and the blond softened. Naruto lifted the younger boy's chin up and caressed his cheek. "I know Sasu..you mean alot to me to..I was only trying to help you. So please don't run off again. Okay?" "Okay." With that the conversation ended with a feathery kiss to the raven's lips. Sasuke blushed bright but excepted the kiss. Naruto licked at the bottom lip of the Uchiha's, begging for entrance and the boy slowly parted his lips to let him in. The two tongues danced with each before a soft moan was drawn out of the neko. The two boys pulled away from each other to look into the other's eye to find comfort, love, and trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww~! Naruto and Sasuke are reunited once again!<strong>

**Also I thought Orochimaru was sweet with Kabuto at the end but damn he's a sadist!**

**So guys yes I'm still looking for idea's and such but I'm also casting votes!**

**Who should Sasuke stay paired up with?**

**I know it said on the thing that it was an OroSasu but I'm gonna let you guys decide.**

**Cast your votes in your reviews and here are the choices.**

**OroSasu**

**NaruSasu**

**KakaSasu**

**KabuSasu**

**Cast your votes now! I will only be doing this for a week!**

**Also favorite line of the day! - - - - "_So stroking the base of the tail is arousing to neko's._" - Tsunade**

**I thought it was funny. xD**

**So keep on reviewing! ^.^**


	10. Sorry 'bout not updating!

Hey guys~! Wow I haven't updated this story in like almost two years now. Sorry for not updating like I said I would. I'd like to redo this story and fix some errors I made so keep looking back for updated version. C: 


End file.
